Ana
Ana Ana Amari is an ex-Overwatch member of the first Overwatch Strike team. She has a daughter named Fareeha Amari. She was thought to be dead so she hid in the shadows after Widowmaker of Talon shot her right eye.Fareeha Amari Tips * Ana is a sniper/support. You can snipe from afar so don't just stand in a crowd so an enemy can get the drop on you or ULT the whole team * Put enemy to sleep to stop them from using their ULTs or advancing towards the objectives * Annoyed by a Roadhog always healing himself after you almost killed him? Annoyed by Mercy constantly healing a tank and you it's almost impossible to kill him? Well not anymore, with Ana you can tell them to shut the hell up and shove a goddamn Biotic gernade down their throats __FORCETOC__ '''''Abilities''''' '''''Biotic Gernade ''''' |Ana throws a gernade that heals her teamates that are in the vercinity of her gernade and can also hurt enemies for huge amounts of damge and also prevent the from ever healing | -Don't just throw to your teamates remember to have to take care of yourself first -Prevent enemies with self- healing abilities like Roadhog or Bastion from healing themselves |} '''''Biotic Rifle Weapon''''' | style="width:200px;height:100px;"|Ana shoots a sleeping dart at an enemy and makes thenm fall asleep | style="width:250px;height:50px;"|Use it to stop an enemy on their tracks or stop them from using their ULT |} '''''Sleep Dart ''''' ''''' Active Ability''''' |The Biotic Rifle is Ana's signature weapon to heal her teammates and damge the enemies | style="width:250px;height:50px;"|Ana has a sniper rifle that heals teammates so always stay away from crowd control |} '''''Nano Boost ''''' ''''' Active Ultimate''''' |Ana shoots a dart that boost an ally's speed, power and damage |Use it when an ally has their ULT or help a teamate in a tight situation to get them out of there in time |} ''''' '' ''' '''''Strength ''''' +Unlike other support heroes, Ana can snipe from afar so she could stay away from crowd control +She can throw a biotic gernade at the enemy. Not only that she can throw it at an enemy that just damages them, it also cancels any healing properties for a short amount of time +Ana can sleep dart an enemy while they are ULT so use it whenever you have the chance to save your whole team '''''Weakness ''''' -Ana can get flanked easily when alone just like any other support hero, Ana is a main priority for flankers -She can't heal everyone at the same if an ally is being picked on constantly so when she died the whole team is most likely gonna be screwed -She doesn't have the ability to escape easily if your sleep dart is on cooldown '''''Good matchups''''' '''''Bad matchups''''' '''''Even ''''' matchups Strategies - When playing as Reaper, you always engage in point-clank range, do not engage far, mid, or short range because you are a flanker and you can get the highest damage when you engage in point-blank range. -Use Shadow Step to avoid walking out in the open because you can get kill by a mid-range or far-range hero. -To get most of the kill with your ultimateand get play of the game, try to surprise the enemy by dropping down from the high place and press "Q". -Use Wraith Form to escape any kind of situation or escape the fight that you think it's going to lose. -You should target the enemy's support because they are a squishy (low health) character because they are easy target and -Avoid or eliminate sniper or far range hero like Pharah or Widowmaker because it's going to be pain in the butt when they can kill you from far-range (obviously) and your shotgun barely deal any damage when shooting from far range. Video